Café Latte
by mollycoddle
Summary: In which Karin's heart feels broken. Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Café Latte**

* * *

Karin's whole world shattered.

It was just her, Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Juugo at Café Latte—she was talking about her many photo shoots for _Holiday Costumes _and sipping her latte with a sniffle in her nose. As usual she was trying to flirt/impress Sasuke, who was ignoring her while talking with Suigetsu.

And then _she_ walked in.

At first she didn't get it—the café was quiet—and since when was Latte _quiet_? New York's most seen were there and college kids (them included) with too much money were sipping frapps while cooing over the model for _Teen Kunoichi _Yamanaka Ino something.

So when the café went silent the students at table ten turned around to see—omyfreakindarng!—Haruno Sakura. But then, _what the hell?_ registered in her brain. Haruno Sakura? One of the top forty models in the world? And, not to mention, famous _doctor?_

She had gasped and tried to take it in—what? Haruno Sakura had pink hair (that was natural, and was confirmed by several disbelieves) with green eyes that made men give her a secong glance. Her skin was clear and blemish-free, her body developed and if not slightly short for a model.

"White mocha," she told Jason, "please. And, oh, a bag of honey mix? The one with the cereal and breadsticks and pretzels? Thanks_._" She smiled as Jason scrambled to get her order.

And Karin made the mistake to look at Sasuke.

His coal black eyes were amazed, his fresh skin was _glowing_, his hair even seemed a tad messier, as though he ran his fingers through his hair while she wasn't looking. "Sakura," he said, and Karin flinched, like she was smacked. Because his voice freaking _warm_!

He never spoke to _her_ like that, he never looked at _her_ like that, he never glowed for _her_ like that, he never ran his fingers through his hair for _her_ like that—he never even _watched her like that_!

She turned around, as did everyone in Café Latte. "Sasuke," she breathed. And then _beamed_! And it was so beautiful, her smile, it was so _amazed_ and almost plain but _genuine__…_

And she knew in that instant that never, in his whole pretty life, would he need her like that pink-haired freak.

And so Karin endured two hours of her company, crying herself to sleep that night.

* * *

Sasuke was leaving Oto for her and the Dunce? Did she dare write down that the cold, black eyes she wanted so bad to look at her were never going to?

She understood him. The pink-haired twenty-four-year-old understood him like she never did. She took him back, and was on every magazine cover—_Uchiha Sasuke, second Sharingan heir and Haruno Sakura, Tsuanade-sama's apprentice,__ dating? _and she endured seeing them everywhere.

And when she confessed to him, pouring her heart into her words, in front of the pink-haired annoyance, all she got was a pitying stare from her and a raised eyebrow from him. And that was the most emotion she _ever_ left on his face.

Because in his heart, she was always the furthest thing.

In his heart she was just another fangirl.


	2. REVISION

I do not own Naruto.

I didn't like a few things in the previous chapter, so I changed them.

* * *

******Café Latte**

* * *

Karin's whole world shattered on a Thursday.

It was just her, Sasuke, and the other goons at Café Latte—she was talking about her many photo shoots for ___Holiday Costumes _and sipping her latte with a sniffle in her nose. As usual, she was trying to flirt with Sasuke, who was ignoring her while talking with Suigetsu about Accounting II.

And then ___she_ walked in.

At first Karin didn't get it—but the café had gotten quiet, and since when was Latte ___quiet_? New York's college kids with too much money were sipping frapps while cooing over the famous print model for ___Teen Kunoichi, _Yamanaka Ino.

So when the café went silent the students at table ten turned around to see—omyfreakindarng!—Haruno Sakura. But then, ___what the hell?_ registered in her brain. Haruno Sakura? _The Japanese girl who saved the multi-billionaire's son when he got in that motorcycle accident?_

She had gasped and tried to take it in—what? Haruno Sakura had pink hair (that was natural, and was confirmed by several disbelieves) with green eyes that made all Fmen give her a second glance. Her skin was clear and blemish-free, her body developed and if not slightly short.

"White mocha," she told Jason, "please. Thanks___._" She smiled as Tayo scrambled to get her order.

And Karin made the mistake to look at Sasuke.

His coal black eyes were wide, his pale skin was ___glowing_, his hair even seemed a tad messier, as though he ran his fingers through his hair while she wasn't looking. "Sakura," he said, and Karin flinched, like she was smacked. Because his voice ___warm_!

He never spoke to ___her_ like that, he never looked at ___her_ like that, he never glowed for ___her_ like that, he never ran his fingers through his hair for ___her_ like that—he never even ___watched her like that_!

She turned around. "Sasuke," she breathed. And then ___beamed_! And it was so beautiful, her smile, it was so ___amazed_ and almost plain but ___genuine__…_

And she knew in that instant that never, in his whole pretty life, would he need her like that pink-haired freak.

And so Karin endured two hours of her company, crying herself to sleep that night.

* * *

Sasuke was leaving Oto for her and the Dunce? Did she dare write down that the cold, black eyes she wanted so bad to look at her were never going to?

She understood him. The pink-haired twenty-four-year-old understood him like she never did. She took him back, and was on every magazine cover—___Uchiha Sasuke, second Sharingan heir and Haruno Sakura, Lady Tsuanade's apprentice, ____dating? _and she endured seeing them _everywhere_.

And when she confessed to him, pouring her heart into her words, in front of the pink-haired annoyance, all she got was a pitying stare from her and a raised eyebrow from him. And that was the most emotion she ___ever_ left on his face.

Because in his heart, she wasn't worth a thing.

And God, did that hurt.


End file.
